


Belonging

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Belonging

Clint never felt like he belonged.   
He didn't feel like he belonged in the orphanage.   
He didn't feel like he belonged in the foster homes.  
Circus, he felt at home.   
But even that ended in a disaster.   
He was betrayed.   
In Shield others were wary of him.  
No one trusted a mercenary.   
But then the Avengers were formed.   
He felt like he belonged in this group.   
He wasn't judged.  
He was accepted.   
The people were broken like he was.   
But they all belonged together.


End file.
